Neville The Rebel
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: As the fourth year starts, Neville is faced with many trials. Written for the 31 Prompts of Harry Potter challenge at the HPFC forum. Rated T for now
1. Malfoy Manor

_Written for Love From A Muggle(me)'s 31 Prompts of Harry Potter challenge at the HPFC_

_Prompt: Malfoy Manor_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

"Father said the package from home will arrive tomorrow. I love sweets from home, mother always makes them herself," said the drawn out voice of Draco Malfoy as Neville quietly walked to the Great Hall. He did not want to go around Draco because he was afraid he would get picked on. At that moment the contents from his bag fell on the floor due to Neville's clumsiness. Malfoy turned around and stared making Neville red in the face.

"Eavesdropping, Longbottom?" He smirked at Neville. He didn't offer to help Neville pick up his books. Thankfully, Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron, spotted the trouble, and came to Neville's rescue right after she heard Draco accuse Neville of eavesdropping.

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville whispered to her.

"What did he accuse you of?" she whispered in a low voice to him.

"Listening to him talk about packages coming from Malfoy Manor," Neville filled her in as they picked up books from the floor.

"Like Neville would eavesdrop in your boring conversations, Malfoy. Who cares when your package comes from Malfoy Manor," Hermione replied to Malfoy with disgust in her voice. Draco glared at her.

"How dare you, a Mudblood, call my conversations boring they are far from boring." Draco laughed as he saw the look of hurt on Hermione's face. Neville knew that Draco had said Mudblood on purpose, knowing it would hurt her. Draco's long face attempted to smile as he saw his words hurt Hermione. Neville couldn't take it any longer. He had done nothing wrong, Hermione had helped him and here she was being called the worst name in Wizard history. He grabbed a book off of the floor and chucked it directly to Draco's stomach. Draco fell to the ground whimpering in pain. Crabbe and Goyle bent down to help Draco, as Neville stared at the trio, still shocked on what he had done.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" A booming voice shouted from behind him making Neville jump with fright. He knew all too well who that voice belonged to. He turned around, not daring to look at Hermione.

"Neville, I wish you didn't do that!" Hermione said in a quiet whisper so the Professor wouldn't hear her. She was embarrassed that Neville threw the book, and that a Professor saw it.

"Come to think of it Hermione, me too, I'm just tired of him picking on us all the time." Neville frowned as Professor Snape stepped closer to the two of them.

"You're going to get a detention. You know that right?" she whispered as Professor Snape approached them. He nodded sadly.

"Headmaster's office, right now. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you too," Professor Snape turned and pointed to the stairs.


	2. Professor Dumbledore

Prompt: Professor Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dumbledore's office is somewhere Neville had hoped he would never be ordered to go again. As they entered the office, Dumbledoe looked up from his half-moon spectacles and eyed the three of them, and Professor Snape. He placed the Daily Prophet down neatly on his desk and stood up adjusting his robes.

"What is about?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.

"Tell him, Mr. Longbottom, tell him what you did to Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said shoving Neville towards Dumbledore. Neville looked at Hermione for help, but Hermione stared at the ground.

"I threw a book at Malfoy," Neville said after several long minutes. His hands were sweaty, he rubbed his fingers back and forth trying to get the sweat off, but he kept making more sweat. Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape as if he did not believe what Neville said.

"It's true Albus," Snape said with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Neville noticed Draco did not say a word, or look at anyone. He was still holding his stomach.

"What does Miss Granger have to do with all of this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Why doesn't she tell you?" Professor Snape said. Neville tightened his fists. Oh, how he hated the Potions Master. All eyes turned to on Hermione as she continued staring shyly at the ground.

"Mudblood," was all that came out of her mouth. Dumbledore understood.

"Ah, so I see we have a problem. Mr. Malfoy called Miss. Granger a Mudblood, therefore in result, Mr. Longbottom, threw a book at Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said as the pieces of the puzzle came into place.

"Professor, I was minding my own business, when I dropped my things, Malfoy accused me of eavesdropping, and Hermione came to help pick up my books. She said no one would want to eavesdrop in his boring conversations, and Malfoy basically ordered her not to talk about him that way and used the word Mudblood. So I threw a book at him." Where was this courage coming from? Neville had never spoken so much to Dumbledore before in his life.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give detention to Neville and Draco," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What about Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape remarked eying Hermione.

"She didn't do anything wrong. This controversy is between Draco and Neville. Hermione was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time," Dumbledore went back and sat down at his desk. Professor Snape's nostrils flared as Profesor Snape grew angry at the Headmaster. Neville knew he wanted the three of them to get a detention.

"That's it? No house points taken away?" He argued.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that Miss Granger did nothing wrong. A detention will make up for getting hurt. He is getting one because he used the word Mudblood. It should be forbidden to talk about during school hours, but it isn't," Dumbledore said to his Potions Master.

Neville was thankful that all he got was a detention. He had a nasty feeling in his stomach that Professor Snape was going to try to get Neville for detention. Neville avoided his Potions Master's eyes as he left the room.

"You may go," Professor Dumbledore waved his hand towards the door, and picked up the paper again.


End file.
